Gohan Son the Wizard
by Bratpfanne007
Summary: I m happy to present my first fanfiction. Follow Gohan while he finds out about himself being a wizard and a school named Hogwarts. I don t own anything. R
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don`t own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter

Have you ever wondered what happened to our little hero Gohan in the seven years between fighting Cell and attending High School?

Here is my version of the events that took place.

**The letter**

Somewhere in the middle of a big forest in Japan miles away from the next bigger village stood a nice tiny house. You could hear birds chirping, smell flowers and wood and feel a warm summer- breeze. Little fluffy clouds chased over the sky.

Outside of the tiny house you could see a black- haired woman doing the laundry who happily whistled a song to herself enjoying the nice weather. From her slightly big belly for her thin body you could tell that she was in an early pregnancy.

Suddenly a alarm- clock beeped and the woman walked into the house saying to herself: "The food must be ready!" After switching the furnace off she went outside and her ear-piercing scream echoed through the forest and made scarred birds fly away protesting loudly:

"GOHAN, THE DINNER IS READY!"

Only seconds after her scream you could see a black- haired boy with a very well- build body for his age actually flying to the house. "I`m coming mum! I`m starved", called the boy. The boy landed infront of his mother. "Why were you so long in the woods? You know that I wanted you to study before dinner.", said Chichi in a stern voice. Gohan bended his head in shame and said: "I´m sorry mum. But I met Icarus in the woods and while playing with him I forgot the time."

"You know that I don`t want you to play with this dragon. He has a bad influence on you.", said Chichi, "I want you to study after dinner Gohan. There will be no playtime tomorrow so that you can catch up with your missed studies." "But mum, ...", Gohan started, but Chichi interrupted him: "There are no buts." Continuing in a nicer voice she added: "Let`s go inside and eat dinner."

For Chichi their was nothing more important than the education for Gohan. She wanted him to become a scholar. Therefore he had to study hard and everyone and everything that kept her son from studying was a bad influence for him in her eyes. Especially after the long pause Gohan had taken from his studies because of the training for the androids and Cell, Chichi wanted her son to study harder.

Gohan sniffed the air and said: "The food smells nice mum!" He knew there was no sense to discuss with his mother about his studies because of all the hormones from her pregnancy her moodswings were unpredictable. He decided to be nice to his mother. Maybe she would be nice to him and give him his playtime back.

They went inside. Chichi served the dinner which was big enough to stuff two hungry soccer teams or an eleven- year- old half- Saiyan and a pregnant woman expecting a half- Saiyan baby.

They both dig in equally and soon their were many, many dishes and not a single crumb left from the food. They both had eaten unbelievable masses of food in a unbelievable short timespan. "Pooh, now I`m full. It tasted very nice mum!", said Gohan resting his hand on his full stomach. "Thank you Gohan. I`m full, too. But I think there is still a little place for ice- cream left in my stomach. What do you say?", Chichi said pointing at her belly.

Gohan just nodded. There is always place left for some ice- cream. So they both ate twenty scoops of vanilla ice- cream.

They had just finished their dessert as they heard a tapping noise from the kitchen window. They both looked at the window and saw a big eagle owl which obviously wanted to come in. Gohan and his mother looked at each other exchanging surprised looks.

Gohan stood up and let the owl in. The owl landed on the kitchen table an held its leg towards Gohan. Bond to its leg was a parchment letter. Gohan took the letter and the owl waited patiently for Gohan to open the letter.

Gohan and Chichi curiously inspected the letter. It had a red seal which showed a big "H". Arranged around the "H" where a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake. On the other side of the letter Gohans address was written in green ink.

_To Mr. Gohan Son_

_Living in the eastern bedroom_

_Mountainway No. 3_

_500 Mountendistrict_

_Japan_

To be Continued


	2. Chichis Suspence

**Chichi's Suspense**

They both starred at the strange address. Who would know where in the house Gohan slept? „Come on, open the letter!", Chichi said curiously. Gohan opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Son,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"It's written in English. It says that I'm accepted at Hogwarts a school for witches and wizard.", Gohan said excitedly. "This must be a stupid advertisement gag to get our money.", Chichi said, "Just like those call centers that say that you have won car and only want you to pay for gambles and other stuff. There are no witches, wizards or schools for magic! It's best to ignore this letter."

"But if this isn't a advertisement gag and I am really a wizard.", Gohan said. "Don't be stupid there are no witches and wizards in this world.", Chichi said getting annoyed by her sons gullibility. "Yes there are witches and wizards in this world.", Gohan replied, "For example the fortuneteller Uranai Baba. We can visit her and ask if she knows anything about Hogwarts."

"Okay.", Chichi replied hoping that Uranai Baba was able to convince Gohan that there isn't a school named Hogwarts. "So let's go visit her!", Gohan said enthusiastically. "And what is with your studying mister.", Chichi said. "I'm going to study later. I'm way to excited to study now. Come on, mum.", Gohan said pulling his mothers hand.

So they went to Uranai Baba or better to say they flew to her. Chichi took the Nimbus and Gohan flew on his own. While they were on their way Gohan thought: "_It would be so cool if mum is wrong and this letter isn't only a gag. When I am a wizard, I could hex Vegeta a pig tail for being so rude to me or learn strong curses that help us fight the next enemy that tries to destroy the earth or...._" Gohan**'**s thoughts went on and on while he was thinking excitedly about all the options it would bring to be a wizard.

Seeing the excited and hopeful look on Gohan**'**s face that Gohan had rarely shown since the Cell Games Chichi thought: "_My poor son is way to gullible. I hope he isn't going to be crestfallen, when Baba tells him that there isn't a school named Hogwarts._"


	3. Uranai Babas condition

**Authors Notes:** First of all I want to thank all the reviewers for all their nice and inspiring reviews. Especially I want to thank otogii because I want to pick up your idea.

**Uranai Babas condition**

A few minutes later Gohan and his mother arrived at Uranai Babas house. They saw Baba lying in her hammock dozing in the sun.

They landed infront of the hammock. Gohan approached her and shaked her slightly. Baba opened her eyes, hopped on her crystal ball, glared at Gohan and said angrily: "Why are you disturbing my beauty sleep? I just had such a nice dream!"

"I am sorry!" said Gohan, "But I have a _very_ important question to ask. Do you know a school named Hogwarts?"

"Normally you have to fight all my fighters before I answer any questions." answered Baba, "I know you are stronger than all of my fighters, but you disturbed my sleep and I haven't seen a good fight since your dad and his friends were here to fight my fighters."

"You mean that I have to win against all your fighters and get the answer? That sounds like fun." said Gohan eager to fight. "But there are going to be some rules to have some equal fights." said Baba, "1. You aren't allowed to turn into a Super Saiyan. 2. You aren't allowed to use ki attacks and only fight with your fists and feed. 3. I want your mum to fight at least one fight, too."

Gohan appalled at the rules. He knew that his mum was ones a good martial artist, but hadn't once in his life watched her train. He only knew that she could get dangerous with her frying pan. Chichi was also shocked to hear that she had to fight too, but she had secretly trained sometimes when her son studied and was sure that she would put up a good fight.

"So let the fights begin. I want Chichi to fight first. Before I forget: The fight is lost when you touch the floor outside the ring, are k.o. for more than ten seconds or give up." Baba explained. Baba was very happy that she was going to see some good fights and excitedly walked to her ring and called for her first fighter.


	4. Chichi vs Mr Ekel

I`m sorry it took me sooo long to update this story. I kind of forgot this story. But here is the next chapter. I hope there aren`t so many mistakes because I don`t possess an English spell- cheking programme and I`m not a native English speaker.

**Chapter four: Chichi vs. Mr. Ekel**

„My first fighter will be: Mr. Ekel!" anaunced Uranai Baba. There he steped out into the ring, a huge mass of a man.

Chichi looked up to him and was shocked. He had so much hair in his face that you could only see his dumb looking grey eyes. His beard and hair were uncombed and dirty. You could see crombs of old food and fishbones in his beard.

He wore a yellowish grey fine- ripped shirt and dirty brown leather trousers. His very, VERY hairy arms, legs and feed were naked. There were actually flys flying around him. He had never showered or bathed once in his life. All in all he did his name all the honours (brows the translation for the German word: der Ekel).

Chichi was absolutely disgusted by his appearance and didn`t want get near enough to smell him and definetly didn`t want to touch him.

Gohan made a disgusted face and thought: „Pooh, it`s great I don`t have to fight him... I smell him even here with my sensitive nose!"

Uranai Baba was very pleased with their disgusted faces and anaunced sardistically: „Before we let the first fight begin, the fighters have to shake their hand."

Chichi took a very deep gulp of fresh air and desperatly hold her breath as she aproached Mr. Ekel. The fighters met in the middle of the ring and shook their hands. As they parted Chichi tried to get out of Mr. Ekels wind shadow as fast as possible. When she was sure the air was clean she took some gulps of air and prepared to hold her breath again for the fight.

„Oh, that was a very short handshake." said Uranai Baba, „However, let the fight begin on the count of three. One. Two." Chichi took a very, very deep breath. „THREE!"

As soon as the fight started Mr. Ekel sprinted in the direction of a very shocked and disgusted Chichi. He had his arms streched out as if he wanted to hug her.

As Mr. Ekel approached like a steamroller, Chichi was so shocked that she stood there as paralysed.

Mr. Ekel came nearer and nearer and Chichi couldn`t move. But in the very last moment stepped away. Mr. Ekel was too fast and couldn`t stop himself following Newton`s laws of motion. He splashed into the water sorounding the ring.

Chichi was very glad that the fight was over so soon. Relieved she took a deep breath, which was a big mistake. Poor Chichi was hit by a wave of Mr. Ekels smell (which discription I want to spare you because I don`t want to loose my readers disgusting them. But emagine the most disgusting smell you can think of.). Chichi started gaging and coughing. Gohan took pity in his Mum.

Mr. Ekel climbed out of the water. He was disgusted because he hated water and shook himself like a wet dog.

„Mr. Ekel left the ring. Chichi won the fight! That was a very short fight!" Uranai Baba said disappointed, „The fighters have to shake their hands again to give each other the honours."

Again Chichi took a very deep gulp of fresh air and desperatly hold her breath as she aproached Mr. Ekel. The fighters met in the middle of the ring and shook their hands. As they parted Chichi tried to get out of Mr. Ekels wind shadow as fast as posible. When she was sure the air was clean she took some gulps of air. Mr. Ekel left the ring disappointed because it was his first fight he had lost in a long while. Normally his oppunents just fainted from his smell.

„Hopefully the next fight is going to be more interesting. I`m not going to give Gohan an easy oppunent. My next fighter will be: ..."

To be continued


	5. Meeting Dumbledore

**Authers note**: I really couldn`t come up an idea of **good opunent** for Gohan. Maybe you can help me finding one. Something **funny and exciting** it has to be. I`m very **sorry**. But for the moment I´m going to skip this chapter and continue with the next. When you have an idea just review that story.

**Meeting Dumbledore**

After Gohan and Chichi won the little tournament Uranai Baba answered the question: „Yes, Gohan. There is actually a school of witchcraft and wizardry named Hogwarts." Looking in her cristall ball she continued: „Oh, before you leave I want to tell you that the headmaster of that school is ringing your doorbell at this moment."

Gohan and Chichi looked into the cristall ball seeing a tall man a with magic hat, a long nightblue rope and halfmoon stectacles. He hab a long white beard and long white hair. The end of his his beard stuck in his beld. The man was ringing the doorbell of the Sons resistance twice.

After seeing this Gohan and his mother flew home as fast as they could. About half an hour later they arrived at their tiny house in the woods to luckely find Dumbledore was still waiting in the frontyard.

Somehow Dumbledore knew that the Sons would come back soon. There weren`t a lot of things he didn`t knew.

„Ah, good evening Mr. And Mrs. Son." Dumbledore said, „I`m Professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I`m pleased to meet you."

„Good evening Professor Dumbledore" Gohan and Chichi greeted.

„I guess that you have already received your letter Mr. Son." Dumbledore said. „Yes Professor" Gohan answered, „Am I really a wizard?"

„Yes you are. Weren`t their things you have let happened when you were angered or really excited?" Gohan thought for a moment and remembered a few incidences. For example when he was a little child and Piccolo left him in the wilderness to get stronger he was chased by a dinosaur and somehow landed on top of a mountain without knowing how he got there. He always thought that he managed that because of his ki and never thought about it as magic. Gohan nodded and was just about to open his mouth to ask some more questions.

„I`m sure you have a lot of questions, Gohan. But they have to wait because I am in a hurry and there will be enough time to ask questions when a staff member of Hogwarts will come to take you shopping for your school suplies tomorow. But there are two important thing I want to talk about with you."

„First of all the community of witches and wizards likes to keep itself secret. Therefore you aren`t allowed to tell anybody except for your family and other magical beings that you are a wizard or know about the magical world." There went Gohans plan to hex Vegita a pigtail.

„Secondly I know about your other powers and your heritage from another planet." Gohan gasped `how does he know that?` Gohan thought.

„There aren`t only good witches and wizards in this world." Dumbledore continued in a darker voice, „That`s why I don`t want the information of your heritage and power get in the wrong hands. I am absolutly confident of the purity of your heart but there are dark ways to manipulate a person. That`s why I think it is safer for you to keep your heritage and your power a secret to anybody in the wizarding world."

„How do you know about my power and my heritage?" asked Gohan

„I will tell you another time. That`s a long story. But now I have to go. Goodbye." Said Dumbledore and before Gohan could say his goodbye Dumbledore popped away. Gohan stared at the place where just a moment ago the mysterious Professor stood.

„That was a strange conversation, huh?" asked Chichi. Chichi was still a little buffled from Dumbledores character. „I`m not sure if I wanna let my baby in that world where evil guys can manipulate my babys head!"

„Oh please Mom!" Gohan pleaded, „I _**want **_to learn magic and there are a lot of evil guys in this world. And they are there even if I don`t learn magic. Maybe I can even use magic to protect us and my mind."

„And what is with your other studies Mister? I want you to continue with them." Chichi said.

„Mom I´m going to a school to get a magical education. But if you want I can continue my studies in the holidays and my sparetime."

„Okay, I will allow you to go to that school because if I wouldn`t you would plead for the rest of my life to get there. But I want you to become the best wizard in that school and to study very hard."

„Thank you, Mom. I promise that I will study very hard." Gohan said. He was really happy and couldn`t stop smiling at the thought of him becoming a wizard. Chichi was also glad to see her son so happy again after the death of her husband.


End file.
